


Peter Parker at your service

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Wade Wilson, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, Insecurity, M/M, Secret Identity, Soft Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: "You made it seem like you were deformed, Wade.""Are you blind baby boy? I am deformed, look at me!"





	1. Chapter 1

When the mask slipped off Wade's head for the first time, Peter braced himself. Then he scoffed. Wade had made his face seem like a monster, like it was something that he would run away from. Peter knew he wouldn't run, knew that he wouldn't be mean. He knew that he'd love Wade's face regardless of scars, regardless of how he actually looked. 

He scoffed because Wade didn't look bad. Not even close to triggering any gag reflex, like wade had suggested numerous times. He always said "don't wanna ruin your appetite, baby boy." And looked off into the city skyline. 

And now, as he looked into baby blue eyes, he saw nothing but insecurity, and true and utter beauty. Wade's cheekbones were high, his face sculpted, just like his muscles. Peter had seen Wade's jaw and mouth multiple times, when eating with him. If he was being honest, Wades jawline made him melt. His smile, too. 

And now his eyes. They are, to put it lightly, fucking gorgeous. 

"You made It seem like you were deformed, Wade." The words were breathless, Peter cursed at himself for not calming down his racing heart before speaking. 

"Are you blind baby boy? I  _ am _ deformed, look at me!" Wade shouted in frustration, hands moving wildly. 

"You're not even close, Wade." Peter leaned forward and pulled Wade into a hug, something he didn't do often. Wade always hugged him, squeezed him tight and released him quickly. Peter always hugged back as long as he could, but sometimes they were so quick Peter couldn't even raise his arms up. His spidey sense never warned him about Wade, he was always caught by surprise by him. 

Peter held on softly, hands on the scarred mans shoulder blades. He felt as the tension bled from Wade's strong shoulders, felt his head relax against his own. A hand reached up to run against his head, covered by the mask. Tingles spread from his scalp, to the rest of his body, lingering at his fingers and toes. 

Peter felt like it was the perfect time to tell him, when he was relaxed him Wade's arms. 

He pulled back, but kept a hand on Wade's back. Their chests were pressed together. For the first time, Peter saw it. He  _ really _ saw it. Adoration sparkled in Wades eyes, filled with love. Peter knew all he had to do was say it and Wade would be his. That wade left it up to him, whether he knew it or not. 

Wade was always obvious about how he felt. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and even through the mask, you could see them. But like this, in each others arms, seeing it was like feeling it for the first time. 

Wade was also very oblivious to others feelings. 

Peter ripped off the mask like it burned his skin, and spoke, 

"Peter Parker at your service." 


	2. Chapter 2

When their eyes met for the first time- nothing getting in the way, just blue staring at Carmel, it took their breath away. 

Wade's hold tightened around Peter's shoulders, determined to keep him there. 

"Christ, pete." The nickname slipped from Wade's lips with ease- like all his nicknames for Peter. His words were spoke with passion- strong attraction edging at them. The smile that shone from Peter made Wade feel like he was breathing clearly for the first time. 

"You like whatcha see?" Peter smirked, breath smoothing over Wade's scared skin. It smelt like toothpaste. 

"Of-fucking-course I do, baby. Holy  _ fuck _ . You're like a goddamned angel." The resilient blush spread across Peter's cheeks made wade feel proud. It also made his heart beat faster then he thought possible. Peter licked his lips. 

Wade usually jumped into things without thinking. He dove head first into danger, and winged it from there. Peter hated it, usually, because it resulted in his heart jumping out of his chest everytime Wade almost died or  _ did _ die. 

So Wade didn't think, just lurched forward and caught saliva-slick lips in his own. It was a lot like Wade's hugs, it was over before it started and he was pulling back, heart beating faster and cheeks burning. 

"Shit- fuck- sorry, Peter, I shoulda asked first. God, I've just ruined everything, haven't I? You probably aren't even attracted to guys! You had a girlfriend right? MJ? Or was it Gwen? I dunno which spidey you are? Marvel or Sony? I mean, personally I think you look a helluva lot like Tom Holland, but honestly it's up to the readers. Andrew Garfield  _ is _ a snacc-" 

Peter cut him off with a kiss. 


End file.
